AAWAFDW
by Hallia14
Summary: A Vampire Princess runs into a mysterious and handom masked figure, and they befriend each other, eventually falling in love. They share many adventures with one another, and enjoy their time together. Some Lemony-Ness Involved..Mostly Gore, Though..


Okay first of all I'd like to say..Fierce Deity Warrior is a real person, and a close friend..uhhh...Other characters that will be introduced will also be close friends most likely, Akki is my role play character, and this whole story is based on a giant role play...i switched a couple things from how they really were...but hopefully it was for the best...ENJOY!!^.^  
  
INTRODUCTION  
Once, A long long time ago there lived a princess named Akki. She lived in the deep and dark lands of Fancyra, where vampires were the only things that could survive, having enough will power to live anywhere they crave to. Though the lands looked dark and deserted, way back deep in the woods, there lay large cement castle, looking almost haunted, as if nobody had lived there for millions of years. This is where the young vampire princess lived, along with her mother, father, and brother. The walls were crusted in hardened blood, and dead bodies dazzle the floors, their fresh blood dripping down onto the cold floor, and the stench of their rotting flesh giving the castle a vampiric aura, a feeling of the living dead, feeding on others with their hatred flowing through their blood, craving for more.  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Runaway Far From Home  
  
"Open up you little sluts, we know you're in here!". I jumped out of my bed quickly, not knowing what was happening.What was going on? Who could possibly have found their way to our castle? I thought to myself silently, as I peeked outside of mu castle window, glancing down onto the tall figures pounding at my castles door. I ran down out of her room silently, afraid to make any loud noises, searching for my mother, father, or brother.   
  
My brother lay in his bedroom, sleeping as usual, his tall and muscular body spread across his bed. "Koutaishi! Wake up!"   
I whispered while shaking him "There are humans banging on the door! I'm afraid!". My elder brother, Koutaishi, who was almost 17 jumped out of bed, grabbing a large sword, and jumping down the stairs, opening the door quickly, jolting his swords into the chests of the humans, their bodies going limp, their blood dripping to the floor.  
  
"Kawaii, please, drink their blood, and hurry!" my brother spoke, his voice trembling. I lowered my mouth to one of the humans neck, my fangs piercing their skin, and I drank their blood. The taste lingered on my lips, and the warm and red liquid poured into my mouth. My eyes rolled back, the blood acting as an ecstasy, the pleasure flowing through my body. I felt a tight pressure on my hands, one of the humans had gotten a hold of them, touching and feeling me all over. Koutaishi swung his sword at the human, hoping to hurt him, but in return, got a sword through his heart. "Koutaishi!" I cried as I ran over to my dear brother, he had risked his life to save me, and now he's going to die because of it.  
  
Blood tears ran down my cheeks, as I kissed my dear brother's forehead. "I love you, dear Koutaishi" I whispered, pulling myself from his dead body. In frustration I grasped the hilt of my brother's sword in my hands tightly, barely able to hold the sword up, and swung it at the man who had killed him. I hit the man in the heart, and he fell to the floor, blood dripping out of his mouth, I unmasked the man, glancing into his loving eyes. He was my father.  
  
I was afraid, afraid that my dad had just killed my loving Koutaishi. I grabbed my brother's sword, quickly running out of the castle into the woods. My legs continued pounding on the ground, my heart pounding along with it, the more I ran, the shorter of breath I became, afraid and alone, I knew not what to do. My legs soon gave out from under me, and I collapsed to the ground, totally out of breath, the blood tears drippin down my cheeks.  
  
I ended up sleeping curled up in a little ball, the blood tears soon dried on my cheeks, and I squinted as the sun pierced my eyes, as if a dagger through my heart. It burned, but I got used to it. Picking up the hilt of Koutaishi's sword with my hands, I carefully ran it down my arm, letting the blood poor into a small puddle. I arched my back, dipping my hair in the small pool of blood, the redness dripping onto my clothes, and running down my pale skin.   
  
Weeks later I was used to living the forest, hunting for small animals to kill, piercing my teeth into them and sucking their blood, loving the ecstasy flowing through my body, a new energy feeling. Soon enough, I became quite the tom boy, wearing long baggy clothes made from bark, becoming better and better with handling my Kawaii Koutaishi's sword. I would cherish it forever, and learn how to move with the sword, instead of teaching it to move with me. My attacks soon enhanced, growing more and more complicated. I spent hours throwing the sword at tree trunks, aiming carefully.  
  
I slowly lay my head unto the grass in which I had made my home for the while that I've lived here, blood tears streaming down my face, the warmth of it being felt against my pale skin. They were back again, the flash backs, I couldn't stand them, but they would never seem to go away. I turned over franticly, trying to get the nightmares of what had happened out of my head. I eventually gave up trying to sleep, glancing at the dry wood lying in a pile. I gently snapped my fingers, causing a small spark of flame which cought onto the dry pile of wood. The once just a flicker, now turned into a roaring bunch of flames, the orangish yellowish color of the fire reflecting onto my face, the heat pounding on my skin  
  
The bushes began rattling, the broken and dead leafs falling to the ground, near my pale face. I raised my head, to look around at what could be out there, but failed to see if anything was there because the fire had dimmed out into a deep red color, about to vanish into ash. "Who's there?" I spoke, whiping the blood trails off of my cheeks. No reply. The bushes rattled again, and whatever it was grabbed my arm softly, turning me around so I was facing it's body. I glanced at the shadowed figure, it's body built like a man, muscular but gentle all in one. It spoke silently, whispering into my ear, its cold breath could be felt against my neck "Iam a Fierce Deity Warrior," he paused for a moment, breathing onto my neck purposely and I could feel shudders of pleasure running down my back. I opened my lips to speak, but he placed his fingure over them, speaking once again into my ear "You are Princess Akki, I already know." I tried to make out the shadow figures face, but failed to do so. Soon I found his lips pressed against mine, his tongue trailing over them softly. For some reason, this character I did not even know, made me feel safer then ever. I embraced the kiss, loving the feeling of his soft lips against mine, and his tongue slowly began to examin the inside of my mouth. The kiss I experienced with him went on for a few minutes, though in my mind, it seemed like a few hours.  
  
He sat on the cold grass, moistened from a small rain that had been falling while we were kissing, I layed my head on his chest, feeling safer then I ever have before. I fell asleep, knowing this Fierce Deity Warrior, would always be my Fierce Deity Warrior.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OKEE!!END OF CHAPTER ONE!! LOL...SORRY FOR THE LEMONY-NESS IN IT..BUT IT WAS AN AKWARD MEETING WHICH IS EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED..PLEASE R/R ^.^  
LUV YA,  
TIFFY 


End file.
